Chains of Alteration
by NickelBleach
Summary: Ulquiorra is handed over to the 2nd squad to be changed into a member of the Soul Society... will he manage, or will he leave them with no choice but to destroy him? Main Characters: Ulquiorra, Yoruichi, Soi Fon
1. Chapter 1

_The chains that bind me to you speak of change. They wrap me up in cold steel, astounding me, suffocating the life I once lived. I am to become one of yours through your strong hold, your caressing hand the only thing that pulls me through. You remind me with your soft touch and your delicate ensemble that I do have a soul – I will prove it to you and you alone. I do not wish for the world to know my weakness._

_Day One_

**Chapter One: Release**

The rules for them were simple: Obey your captain, become a member of the Soul Society and you will live. Defy those around you and try to return to your past, and you will be destroyed. There are no exceptions. You will receive no warnings. One breaking of the rules and you will meet your fate. One single mistake and you will drown in it slowly as your final hours slip through you. Follow rules, obey those around you, become – You will live.

Soi Fon mumbled to herself lightly, her fists clenching and unclenching in annoyed dispute. Why were they allowing the espada to live? They deserved nothing but death. They had caused so much bloodshed. _Why do they deserve to live? What about our fallen soldiers?_

She was one of the lucky ones who were to train one of the remaining Espada. She was left with Ulquiorra Schiffer – Who she remembered simply from a short profile as being one of the higher ranked ones, one of the stronger, and one of the ones who she suspected had killed more than his life was worth.

"This is such a waste," she mumbled as she carefully slid the door open, though her frustration made her want to release her anger on the unsuspecting door, she told herself it would set a bad image of weakness to him. She didn't know when it was too soon, or too late to let him out. Her orders were simply to alter him from Espada to a trustworthy member of the Soul Society, not to be his best friend or treat him with condolences. She checked her weapon at her side before stepping through the door. She wouldn't ever trust him, no matter how hard he tried to pretend he was safe. This was a stupid assignment. One without a soul couldn't be trusted.

She stepped in front of his cell, unworthy cyan eyes greeting her with narrow deception. She narrowed her own, dancing with rage and pain for what he had caused. Twisted fury was rising in her, meeting eyes with a killer of her own, knowing she was going to be living with him and teaching him for a long while to come. She wanted to kill him. Would they notice if she did? This was merely a test for her self-control, she decided.

"It has been decided that you will become part of the Soul Society's 2nd Division until you are fully adapted and can be presented as reliable and worthy," she gave him direct eye contact with a sophisticated presentation of her words. Steady, calm, yet determined and meaningful. She wanted to smirk at the next line, it was her favorite, "If you try to defy me, any other member of my squad, or anyone else in the Soul Society, you will face execution. Do you understand your orders?"

He continued his solemn stare, before he decided to question their actions rather than go through with it on impulse. Being out of bars wasn't freedom.

"What do you hope to gain from me?"

"To recruit you as one of ours. Don't think that you will ever have eyes off of you, even when you have passed," she added that quick note in. Just because they played along and pretended as though they were reliable, didn't mean they were free to roam about the Soul Society, waiting for the perfect opportunity to cause havoc.

He stared at her again, thinking over her words carefully. He began to explore the idea of being destroyed, but he was never going to give in so easily. He also did not intend to follow another Shinigami, especially when she had nothing to offer him. After the last failed effort when following a Shinigami, he wanted nothing more than to be alone to carry out his destiny.

"No answer?" she asked, annoyed by his stubborn withdrawal. There was still no response, only his impending stare shook her. She quivered with anger at him. Why was she stuck with the quiet one? The worst one? The most murderous.

She retreated to the door. She hoped he could not sense her frustration, but she needed to get away from him. It made no sense to her why he so easily tore her down with only his eyes. The fresh air of her barracks relaxed her tensed body, though her knuckles were still white with rage. She would give him another try tomorrow, but she certainly wasn't releasing him if he was already refusing to give her an answer.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered as she walked through the door to her barracks, heading towards her room where she could relax without interruption.

Ulquiorra was trying to justify a reason for them wanting him. He gently allowed his eyes to slip into darkness. Maybe next time he would be up to obeying her, or maybe he would rather rest here and sound out an escape plan. He would make them realize they should have killed him. _I can handle it until they trust me enough to show their backs._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Captain, you have a visitor," one of her subordinates stood outside her door with content eyes. She stopped, forgetting the Espada for a moment. Why did he allow someone to enter without her permission?

"She just walked in… I," he began, his content eyes turning to panic. She pushed past him to see who her forceful intruder was.

Her eyes widened with surprise when she saw the dark, slender form of her past commander. Her eyes traced her form from her long legs up to the amethyst hair framing her golden eyes, giving her face a vibrant glow. The orange of her suit reflected brightly against the rather drone colors of the Soul Society.

"Yoruichi," she muttered in shock. The grin on her distant friend's lips grew at her shock.

"So shocked to see me? Did you think I wouldn't come when I heard about your special project?" She said with a confident tone.

"No… I mean, I didn't think you'd, well," she flushed in embarrassment at almost saying, _"I didn't think you'd care."_ – "I just thought you had a busy schedule."

"Running a no name shop with Kisuke?" She laughed, "I find troubled Espada more worth my time," her playful smile irked Soi Fon from her humiliated state.

"Of course you would."

"I heard you got a higher up," she began, her interest immediately drifting towards Ulquiorra, rather than greeting, "And that I've seen him before." She leaned up against the wall, folding her arms across her chest. Her eyes were dancing with excitement as she waited for Soi Fon to give her all the details.

"Yes, he was one of the two that was present in the first invasion," she began, but would have rather talked about Yoruichi; she would have rather talked about their lives than to talk about him – why was she so interested in a murderer? "And he is one of the higher levels, but…"

"Well?"

"Oh, of course," she gave in without further conversation. _Later she will realize he is a monster and does not deserve her attention._

She allowed Yoruichi to take the lead, since she knew exactly where she was going. It felt like the old days for a moment, following behind her with envy and desire – following behind her Goddess. She paced behind her until they reached the prison door. Of course, Yoruichi wasn't the same person she was before. She didn't have the keys, she didn't have the same power around here… but she was definitely still more powerful than she could imagine. Having something Yoruichi didn't have, it didn't feel right. She opened the door, but once again took place behind her as she walked in the door. She noted carefully, _you will always be my leader_. _Here's the monster you've been waiting for._

Yoruichi's stride stayed intact as she passed through the door into the dimly lit holding cells. His spiritual pressure was faint, but she recognized it quickly. Their eyes connected in remembrance, she didn't notice his lean figure relaxing against the cold, stark wall, she didn't notice the blood and destruction in his past like Soi Fon seemed to – she just connected with him. She remembered the same feeling when he had flashed a small grin the first time they saw each other. Was she here because she wanted to help Soi Fon, or had his presence unknowingly pulled her there?

"I haven't gotten him to say anything yet, important anyway," Soi Fon was uneasy with the odd air linking the two of them. She was just as silent as he was, as though they were speaking with their eyes alone. "This whole idea is absurd. I don't understand how anyone could imagine finding trust in someone like him," the anger in the end of the sentence was more towards herself, than for Yoruichi to hear.

"I'd like to think we're civilized enough to give him a chance. Even Aizen gave one of ours a chance when he had her."

"No one of Aizen's deserves a chance though. Even Aizen had more of a soul than them," she said with distaste in her tone.

Yoruichi continued to look at him, though right now would have been the perfect time to scold her for giving up on an assignment so early. _Can you be trusted? _She seemed to play back the question to him, and he realized what was reflecting off her eyes.

_Never._ He thought to himself, studying her boldness, her capacity to handle his cold features when the other woman simply hated him. This one was different. _Yoruichi…_

"You haven't given up on your assignment, have you Soi Fon?" she asked her, spinning away from his unreadable expressions to see a more familiar, easy face.

"Of course not. I just don't want to bear the burden of housing someone who has killed so many of our own."

"I understand your reasoning," she softened her eyes, her arms still folded tightly across her chest clenched tighter as she realized the pain in the air around here. Who had decided to spare their lives? _Don't make me sorry for standing for you._ She silently wrote that message in her mind, knowing she would get an opportunity later to speak with him.

"Thank you," she said, loosening up a little herself, though she didn't want to show softness around the enemy. Would it matter? His eyes were certainly still attentive to Yoruichi. She glowered at him, and Yoruichi didn't misread her motives. Yoruichi turned to look at him, then back at Soi Fon. She grinned, "Are you two all ready arguing? I thought he said nothing?"

"He hasn't said anything _important._"

"I see. You're not afraid of him, are you, Soi Fon?"

"Yoruichi!" she gasped. Why would she propose fright while standing before the enemy? "Of course not," she closed in a bold tone.

"Then why haven't you let him out?"

"I didn't feel the need to rush into it. He's lucky he's coming out at all," she spoke innocently, but the frail line between hate and control was crippling in the silent room.

"I'll let him out if you don't," she taunted, noticing the irritated disappointment scrape across Soi Fon's face at the fact that she was so willing to release him into their world.

"Here," Soi Fon handed her the key delicately, handing away the free time they would spend together. So much for Yoruichi's visit. The rest of it, they would have an Espada shadowing them; it certainly would not feel like old times with him looming in their presence.

Yoruichi turned back to face Ulquiorra, and their gazes met on impulse, again. They focused on each other for a moment, both of them holding the same question in their eyes – Who are you?

She unlocked the cell without hesitation, and his eyes broke away at the creaking sound of his freedom. She stepped to the side, as though politely inviting him inside. As soon as he stepped out, he would be hers, and Soi Fons. He would become part of their world, and walk with the pride of being a part of the Soul Society. She was inviting him inside with a smile teasing the corners of her lips, wanting him to accept her invitation. Reluctantly, without a choice, he stepped forward with uncertain agreement to her silent demands. He was to be submissive, to be under control of lesser beings – This was not his destiny.

Yet, as he walked past her, he could not help but to delay his footing to stand beside her for a moment, to feel her beside him, trying to pry open some memory of her he was certain he had. He moved on after only a short moment, but the other two noticed it as well. Soi Fon looked at Yoruichi for an answer, but she only gave her eye contact, as if to say she would explain it later. Soi Fon stepped in front of him as if claiming some hierarchy.

"I'm not sure where we're keeping you yet, I will have to speak with…"

"He can stay with me," Yoruichi offered effortlessly.

"What? No, we can let him stay with my Lieutenant," she declined her offer, more for her own sake, and for the comfort she thought she was providing Yoruichi.

"I have my reasons, Soi Fon. He'll be fine with me."

"I know you can handle him, Yoruichi… but you don't need to take the burden."

"He's staying with me, if I decide I don't like his presence, I'll drop him off elsewhere," she decided, adding the last bit in for Soi Fon's sake.

"Fine," she narrowed her eyes on him before turning to lead them out, "He can always come back to his cell, too."

"I don't recall that being part of the objective. If he causes that big of a problem, I recall his destruction being part of the deal," she put back on a more sophisticated act, realizing her and Soi Fon were acting too lax around him.

"It is," Soi Fon replied with regard to Yoruichi's odd relationship to him, trying to cover her happiness that Yoruichi had realized he could face death.

"Do you plan to work with him today?" Yoruichi asked, staring at the sun speckling the earth with shards of pinks and purples through the clouds. _Already so late_. It seemed as though she had just gotten there. Fresh air breezed in around them. He had to of enjoyed the fresh air outside of the stark holding cell, even if he was a monster, he was much too elegant to enjoy anything less than this sort of luxury.

"No. Will you be retiring so early?" She asked, disappointed she would have to watch the Goddess walk away with the Dark Prince so quickly.

"Yes, but, you're welcome to join us if you'd like. I'd like to sit down and talk with him," her eyes looked humored as she stared across at him, Soi Fon separating the two of them, "If he will speak."

"I think I'll go finish up elsewhere," she replied soundly, though a distant longing wanted her to agree to the offer.

"See you tomorrow then," she brushed her hand on Soi Fon's shoulder as she passed by to trade off and have Ulquiorra by her side instead.

"Good night," she softly replied, and refused to look behind her to see them walk off together. Whether it was jealousy or not, she didn't want to think of two total opposite beauties reminiscing in their history – whatever that was. She could see they knew each other, but it seemed more than from just one confrontation. She tried to brush it off, but the thought of her previous commander spending a night with him, no matter the distance between them, irked her.

Yoruichi glided along the stone walkways separating areas of the 2nd Divisions barracks. Her room was set off to the side, a supposed guest area, but it seemed as though they had provided her with all the luxuries she once received. _Thank you, Soi Fon._ She thought to herself as she glanced around the heavily luxuriated room. Two beds were spread on opposite sides of the room, had her people moved in that quickly to toss the extra in there? Maybe so, since she had taken a detour to allow him to see the more beautiful landscapes within the area. He remained quiet, as she had assumed he would, and even though they were passing by areas she once raveled in, he was content on keeping his eyes focused upward towards the color fading sky. She had glanced at him several times, and he seemed to be ignoring her presence, though she figured she was on his mind.

He followed into the room, and stood in the doorway beside her, neither of them sure where to go now. Should they sit down and talk? Lie down and rest? She heard the footsteps of guards outside the doors. Did they think she couldn't handle him? She stared down at the bracelet around his wrist, and gently pulled it up.

"Restraints? So that must be why you haven't killed me yet," she muttered. She thought it was a silly precaution. Then again, he could kill a few people before being caught, so it might be for the better for those of lower rankings.

"Why do you trust me?" he asked solemnly, her warm skin against his cool wrist sent him into a frenzy for something to distract him.

"I don't. But I believe someday I can," she said, setting his hand back down. She noticed him pull it into his side as though to warn her, "Maybe someday you will trust me too," she added with a sigh.

She crossed the room to make the first move, sitting on the bed she presumed was meant to be hers since it was surrounded by everything else. His was on the dull side of the room. Even she wasn't ready to give up her luxuries for him.

"So what did you do to Soi Fon earlier to make her so angry?" She asked with humor lacing her words.

He glanced over at her, and followed her pattern by sitting on his bed opposite hers, leaning lightly against the wall for support. "I didn't do anything."

"You did something. She doesn't get that angry for no reason. I saw the bickering in her eyes."

He shook his head, "She doesn't like my history," he half lied. He realized the jealousy raging in the other woman by his eyes being on Yoruichi. Maybe he would use that later to taunt her more. He didn't want to get caught by Yoruichi though.

"No one does," she agreed solemnly, "But I tend to drop the past as best I can. You can prove her wrong; show her that past matters mean nothing."

"If that's what you want," he replied with a desolate tone. He wanted to turn on both of them. The second they let their eyes fall away from him, he would turn to his usual self. He would drop the silly brawl between him and Soi Fon; he would drop the odd relationship between him and Yoruichi. They were no match for his inner monster. He was never meant to be civilized like them.

"I would like nothing more," she said softly, as she found herself falling into her bed. She trusted that with his weakened state, even if he tried to kill her in her sleep, he wouldn't go far with it. The plush of her bed and the sheets loosely wrapping around her made her quickly forget about any worry of him. Her eyes closed shut. She was part of the Soul Society again, too. She had once been separate from it, just as he was. She didn't fall asleep just yet, she waited to hear him lie down, though that never came.

He stared absently in her direction. She already had her back turned to him. Would the others fall so easily into his grasp?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, this is the last new story for a while, I promise! It just came to my mind, and I couldn't ignore my muse when it was nagging me. Anyway, I have four active stories to keep my muse occupied now… so hopefully I won't get any more crazy ideas for fanfics. Oh, and I'd like to thank my wonderful friend for coming up with a title for me. ILU! As with all new stories, I'd like to know if I'm being OOC or not… especially since I have never written with Soi Fon before... ^.^ Comments & Critiques are appreciated. Thanks much for reading =D

-Nickel


	2. Chapter Two

_You cannot correct motives of those who refuse to change_

_You cannot change someone who is without the human heart_

_You cannot fill a hollow soul with practices of alteration_

_We may connect our chains to make them ours, but there will never be logical trust. We cannot win this war. If we should ever kill them, we will have failed. In death, they win. It is always death._

**Night One:** {Another Side Of The World}

His cool azure eyes stared blankly at the scenery around him. He looked at the blackness surrounding him, so much more tasteful than his white uniform. He wanted to tear into the darkness swelling around him, their pitch uniforms gracefully stroking his hungry intentions to kill. His starved hands clenched as he restrained himself from trying to kill them all. The matching white of the captain's suit straying slightly before him made him realize the fate that would occur if he allowed his killer intentions to consume him. Then again, to watch the only bit of white in their world turn cold red made him smile in an unconcerned manor towards his life. If he could destroy part of them, even if his own life was taken in the process, he figured it would be far more worth it than standing around, waiting for his mind to rot away in the drone life of perfection. _I bet Ulquiorra has that plan in pursuit._ He scoffed at the idea. He wanted his out to be as bloody as possible. He wanted to show that they couldn't be trusted, he wanted to cause hell for the other cowards who were planning to stick it through until they could escape with survival insured. A feral smile claimed his face as he planned how he could make his way out. Of course, after killing someone important, he would attempt escaping, but he wasn't arrogant enough to believe in possibilities like that.

He could observe them further, watch their behaviors, and figure out the most important aspects of the squad he planned to destroy. Of course, the captain and lieutenant would be his best choices, but he wanted to ensure he killed them in a manner that would make him full of pride as he caused his final deaths. If he was going to make only a few more kills, he wanted them to be worthwhile fights, something he could die from, and retain his upmost level of pride.

"Where will we be keeping him tonight, Captain?" The strawberry blonde that had been following behind him had moved in closer to the captain, her crystal eyes blazingly curious, but she refrained from looking directly at their Espada.

"Tie me outside like a dog," Grimmjow huffed, his eyes gleaming with arrogance as the feral smile so recognizable on his portrayal began to linger on his lips, "A nice chain should hold me well."

"You can put him back in his cell for the night," the Captain turned around, his blue-green eyes relaxed, but condemned by a business-like quality, "I don't trust him to stay out yet."

"Yes, Captain," she began to walk off. Grimmjow passed by the captain with the full extent of his feral grin claiming his face and mischief dancing in his eyes. The captain watched them walk away, keeping a close eye on the back of the Espada, but deciding not to hover too much, to allow his lieutenant to handle matters on her own.

Grimmjow stared with tasteful envy in his eyes at the Lieutenant. She was no longer hesitant to meet his eyes when she turned to him before throwing him back in his prison. She looked him over with serious crystal eyes. His grin faded as he realized her evaluation, and the slight fear chilling the air around him.

"What are you so afraid of, Soul Reaper?"

"I am not afraid," she said, and turned away from him, opening his prison cell, "I will be back in the morning to get you."

He sneered at her as he crossed her path, and then fell into the back of his cell immediately. He said nothing, but managed to make her eyes linger on him as he gave her the same fierce velocity in his eyes that he planned to use in action later on. She left the room, her thoughts racing on what he could have been grinning about.

_Blood may be shed for us, but the chains will always be connected. Through life and Death, we are forever bound together to test time on good and evil._

**Morning Two:** {We Cannot Trust}

Yoruichi stretched diligently, her body lean and lingering in the motions like those of a cat. Her golden eyes reflected the same feline instincts, as she stared across the room at their prisoner. He was leaning against the wall, still not allowing himself to be too comfortable around her. She figured he would have given up over the night, but he hadn't changed his posture. She wanted to roll her eyes, but instead she looked away from him and persuaded herself to get up and make herself presentable before she began worrying about him.

He watched her as she strode out of bed, already full of energy. _She's so vulnerable around me, why would she put herself in that position._ He mused as he watched her, her back turned to him, her body relaxed and her motives far from defending herself. _Does she suspect me of anything? She must assume I am waiting before planning any moves. Maybe she already has me figured out._

A small rap on the door made both of them turn their attention toward the disruption.

"Come in," Yoruichi sighed, she already knew who it had to of been. She finished her hair and turned to the opening door, a slight breeze flooding in the room with her guest. "You don't have to knock, Soi Fon."

"Sorry, I just thought I should…" Ulquiorra observed the nervous tension in her when she spoke. It was clear to him who had the higher authority, yet the one woman wasn't even part of the Soul Society as far as he knew. He had seen her before when he visited Karakura, and she definitely had the power to be a Soul Reaper, yet she didn't even wear the matching uniform. She didn't carry a badge, a captain's uniform, nothing resembling a Soul Reaper. Yet, she seemed to have the younger woman under some control. He could already assume that if he took out the apparent guest, he would have significant rage against him. _Rage, wanting to get revenge, that could easily be a downfall for this squad. If I take out the leader, the loyalty in the Captain will surely make her too upset to compensate a battle._

"This is part of your barracks Soi Fon. I don't think you should be asking permission to enter part of your own quarters."

"Yes, right," she said, and averted her eyes towards their prisoner. "He didn't try anything?" She looked back towards Yoruichi, and this time she looked closer at her, almost thankful she was still standing.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Yoruichi turned to look at him. She would be annoyed if people talked about her as if she wasn't there. Soi Fon had been treating him almost like an animal, almost as though he couldn't comprehend their words, or he didn't deserve the right to be involved with their conversations. If she were him, she would have come up with some witty remark on the idea, to show Soi Fon how much idiocy she was presenting with that question. Instead, he remained quiet, his glance no longer on either of them, as though he was trying to ignore them.

Soi Fon was once again amazed by how smoothly Yoruichi took the situation. She was treating him as though he wasn't a threat, and making everything feel so casual. She always did that. She always maintained a safe barrier of comfort, yet also kept alert and didn't slack on her behaviors. Soi Fon could hardly tell she even cared that he was a threat, but it was there. Her way of keeping track of him was to try to keep him involved, instead of constantly watching him.

"What do you have planned today, Soi Fon?" Yoruichi changed the subject to keep from getting more annoyed by Soi Fon's lack of interest in persuading the Espada to become involved with the Soul Society. She could still feel the hatred pouring out of her.

"There's a captain's meeting this morning," she was almost hesitant in telling her, "So, I won't be able to join you until later."

"Sounds good," she smiled, almost thankful for getting time alone with the Espada, she had so much she wanted to learn about him. She hoped that if it was just her, she could get him to speak. Even if she couldn't, she could open his mind to other ideas. She could still see the bloodbath in his motives every time she looked at him.

"Just be careful," Soi Fon warned, taking one last glance at Ulquiorra before stepping out of the room again.

Yoruichi sighed, and turned her full attention to Ulquiorra. "Perhaps she has some reason to be like that. Your silence is rather annoying. I suppose we can take a walk around, see how the others are being treated," she suggested. He stood, as though automatic to her words, and strayed behind her as she walked familiar paths. He was evaluating everything again, charting out maps and people, weak spots and spots where it would be more difficult to escape. He figured they would change out people, mess with his mind a little since they had been planning for him to observe, but eventually he would understand a pattern. He was thankful she wasn't trying to pursue him to speak; he didn't have any reason to talk to anyone. Observing meant everything. He knew Grimmjow would be the first to die, the first one to slip up. He was too impulsive with his behavior. He wouldn't be able to stand walking around his enemies and not crave to see their bloodshed. Ulquiorra, on the other hand, was calm about the situation. He understood he would need time, but it was worth it if it meant he could escape and reform a plan for himself.

What he planned to do after escaping was an arrangement for the future. Perhaps he could hunt Aizen down himself. Revengeful thoughts were easily pushed aside, however. He didn't want anything more to do with Aizen. He simply wanted to go on the same path he had been, to consume more power than he would ever need. He would have to figure out where they had placed his sword, as he needed its power as well. In time, he hoped they would return it to him. If they expected him to battle well, they would certainly return his sword to him. Unless someone did think clearly, and realize that could be exactly what he was waiting for. He was hopeful for stupidity.

They walked along semi-busy streets, squad members of lower ranks staring at both of them, as though her orange suit and his white were too foreign to allow without them flustering over it. Yoruichi walked by without noticing the envious eyes, but Ulquiorra carefully counted out their spiritual pressure. _They are all trash. _

Yoruichi wasn't into staring him down, or walking beside him even. She didn't mind that he could turn around and kill countless numbers of the lower ranks, it hardly crossed her mind that he would. _If he is to attack anyone, it will be one of us._ She understood his ways already, because if she were in his situation, she would have been thinking the same things. He had an intelligent air about him; she could sense he was interpreting everything around. She knew they were more similar than most would have liked them to be. She also knew she was one of his targets, at any moment he felt secure enough to pursue an attack.

Even with the population around them, there wasn't another Espada in sight. Perhaps no one else felt safe enough to allow such danger to walk on their streets. Perhaps no one else understood that it was only them in trouble, not those around them. Of course, anyone around them could face danger when the initial attack was performed, but she knew he wasn't ready to attack just yet. She figured she would do the same thing as him. She would evaluate everything, and figure out where she would be planning escapes. If she tried to put herself in his mind, in his situation, she could stay at the same level as him. If she was in step with his thoughts, or at least close to it, she could have a better idea of when she should start worrying. She could also break patterns and mess with his strategy to her best abilities. Luckily, she was paired up with an Espada that was calm and collective, much like her own way of thinking.

"It seems as though no one else trusts enough to allow the others to get out," she said as she stalled her pace. They were hitting a more open area, clear of people and commotion. She stood near a wall, facing him with curiosity.

"Why are you so trusting?" He asked, his voice dark and elegant. She studied the vibrations and the tones, as they were a rarity with him. He was observing her as well, wondering what gave her the impulse to allow such freedom.

She looked at him as though uncertain where his motives were going with that question, but she only knew of one answer when it came to trust. "I cannot trust you, and I may never be able to. However, I see no point in walking in fear. Besides, I doubt your strength would match mine," she eyed the bracelet on his wrist.

He realized she thought things through as well. She didn't jump to conclusions. He had hoped he would be part of a squad with lesser intelligence, perhaps he was thinking too highly of himself. He had doubted he would be matched up with anyone matching his intellect. He was the one jumping to conclusions it seemed. _Perhaps this will be more of a challenge than I presumed. _

"Though, I suppose when we have to take that off, I will have to take you more seriously," she admitted. He wanted to know just how long that would be, but he decided it would be best, more safe on his side, if he refrained from asking. "That won't be for a while yet, unless Aizen appears, but I doubt he's ready to show himself just yet. I'm sure he has a lot of work ahead of him if he plans to build up another army."

She stretched, and stepped away from her resting point on the wall, looking vaguely at the sun that was directly overhead, beginning its way back over the horizon. It was into the early afternoon for sure, though it seemed as though they had just woken up.

"I suppose we should head back before Soi Fon returns. Perhaps another time, I will show you my favorite place, and we can practice there," she smiled a competitive grin at him. She wanted to battle him just for the sake of doing so. It was in his blood to do so, so she figured it would be interesting enough, even if he had restrictions. She was happy for his calm personality, since she didn't have to hassle with constantly reminding him to settle down. In the same aspect, she also wished she had a tougher case, or at least, one that tried to act out. He was almost too easy to deal with.

_We can never let ourselves be attached to the idea that we will ever be the same._

**Night Two:** {Another Side of The World Begins to Crumble}

Another day of meaningless walking, and he was holding in revenge again. He wanted so desperately to take the captain out, but he was nowhere to be seen. It was just him, the lieutenant, and wandering pieces of garbage that he had no interest in. _Perhaps I will take out this lieutenant while I have the opportunity._ His untamed smile was unknown to her as he clenched his fists, trying to hold off on temptation. It had only been two days he was released, two suffering days of a drone life he could no longer handle. He looked down at his arm where it itched from self-preservation. _Damn bracelet._ He tried to hold in a snarl as he tugged on his energy outlet. _Killing her will have to wait longer than I wanted. They are all too damn scared to handle me without diminishing my strength. How worthless._

"If you show eagerness like that, it's only going to stay on longer," the lieutenants voice made him look up, and his eyes flared with vengeance.

"You too scared to take it off now? Why try to tame a beast when you're afraid to see his power?" He wasn't afraid to talk back, and show them that he was untamable. He loved the bitter tone in his own voice, and the power behind everything he said.

"If you try to cooperate, I can remove it soon. If you keep presenting yourself in a threatening way, I wouldn't be too hopeful on ever getting your full power returned to you." They were standing inside the prison walls again. It seemed as though he would have to be locked up regularly, always left to think about his mistakes, always left to diminish in resistance. The blood in his veins was screaming for destruction. He wasn't meant to be tied down, away from his freedom. He wasn't meant to be chained to lesser beings, forced to become lower ranked like them.

"Heh. This damn thing probably doesn't hold in as much power as you think it would," he threatened. His piercing azure eyes stared at her with resilience as he noted the calculations running through her expression. He got her to stall, to fear for a moment that he had a point. Maybe he did. Perhaps the bracelets weren't all they were meant to be. Perhaps he still had the power to destroy the Lieutenant anyway, and make his escape. Sure, he could feel it draining him, but his stubborn vigilance did not allow his mind to stutter on that idea for long.

She opened the prison doors for him, and stepped aside to let him through. She nearly had her fingers wrapped around Haineko, but she decided to hold off on making herself look frightened, even if it meant she couldn't react as fast. He grinned at her, noticing her hesitation, and walked through the door obediently. She gave him a hard stare before locking the door again. A second night went by without death. A second night of threats that weren't even close to empty. He didn't plan on too many more nights like that.

**End Day Two**

**----------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Ok! I know it's been forever since I did anything with this. Hmm… I know this was meant to be an UlquixYoru story (and yes, I DO still intend to put that in here) BUT I figured since there are more Espada there than just Ulquiorra, that maybe I should perhaps include their lives in here too? It'll cut down on so much UlquiorraxYoruichi… but, it will also add some more interesting touches to the story. For some reason, also, I am not doing too well with writing as far as Ulquiorra goes, so, in adding other Espada's stories in here as well, it will give me somewhat of a break from him. Unless of course, there are objections. Reviews are nice. Thanks to all those reading and reviewing. It's much appreciated.


End file.
